1. Field
The following description relates to a scheduling method and a scheduling apparatus based on physical layer network coding for bidirectional traffic.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication environment is facing challenges based largely on two aspects. First, a number of communication terminals with smart equipment and sensor equipment is increasing rapidly. Accordingly, an amount of communication traffic is also increasing rapidly. However, cellular communication is limited in this regard.
Second, existing frequency resources are overly limited to support an increasing number of communication terminals and an increasing amount of communication traffic. Furthermore, attempts to improve a frequency efficiency in a current usable frequency band appear to have reached a limit. Accordingly, studies have been made to develop a new optical frequency resource in a new frequency band of several tens of gigahertz (GHz). However, this involves a fastidious drawback such as a short transmission distance caused by a severe path loss.
In this circumstance, peer-to-peer communication rather than cellular communication may reduce a cellular network load, and may prevent a delay due to a direct connection or a multi-hop connection in a near field, resulting in more efficient communication. Also, peer-to-peer communication may allow frequency resource sharing between communication terminals, thereby maximizing an efficient resource use. However, the terminals may experience a great interference due to an overlapping usage of resources. Accordingly, there is a need to control the interference to provide desired performance to the peer-to-peer terminals.